


Genji aveva vinto

by Walking_Disaster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post event Retribution, Sad, genji is fucking scared, h/c, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: McGenji completamente self indulgent Post Retribution.Genji e McCree sono nella base di Blackwatch a Roma dopo essere scappati dal casino combinato Venezia. Entrambi non riescono a dormire e decidono che trovarsi sul tetto a bere cioccolata calda è un bel modo per aspettare l'alba.





	Genji aveva vinto

Genji aveva vinto

Jesse aveva dormito poco e male. Era tutto indolenzito a causa delle ferite riportate – lo sparo che aveva ricevuto alla spalla, il taglio che gli occupava in obliquo tutto il torace e la scheggia di vetro che gli si era conficcata nella coscia – e gli incubi l'avevano massacrato. Così, ora si ritrovava con gli occhi spalancati a guardare la rete del letto sopra al suo. Aspettava che gli crollasse il materasso, le molle e Genji addosso, perché in fondo, visto cos'era successo a Venezia, non sarebbe stato così improbabile rimanere schiacciato e morire così.   
“Genji?”, chiamò in un sussurro nel buio della stanza che lui e il giapponese condividevano quando erano a Roma. A rispondergli fu solo il silenzio. Ritentò, ma di nuovo non ricevette alcuna risposta. Così, con fatica, si alzò. Aveva cominciato a sudare ed era smanioso. Se fosse rimasto nel letto, era certo che le coperte l'avrebbero soffocato.   
Si alzò in piedi e, nel dare un'occhiata rapida al posto dello Shimada, si accorse che era vuoto. Toccò il cuscino, ma era freddo. S'accigliò, guardandosi intorno: non aveva dormito molto, ma Genji doveva essere stato abbastanza veloce e silenzioso per uscire dalla loro camera senza che lui se ne accorgesse. Anche lui lasciò la stanza.   
I corridoi di Blackwatch erano quasi vuoti. C'era solo qualcuno che portava dei carrelli, probabilmente per le pulizie, e incrociò un uomo e una donna col camice bianco. Forse erano medici. Nessuno gli rivolse parola e lui zoppicò con calma verso il primo distributore che trovò. Fece scannerizzare la sua piastrina militare dal sensore e selezionò due cioccolate calde, entrambe con il massimo di zucchero. Sapeva dove poter trovare lo Shimada. Era fin troppo prevedibile, per un soldato.   
Jesse si infilò nel grande ascensore della base e premette l'ultimo pulsante. Il macchinario si azionò con un rumore e poi cominciò la sua salita. Le pareti erano a specchio e le porte davanti a sé gli rimandavano l'immagine di un uomo dal volto pallido e le occhiaie profonde. Era chiaro che non fosse affatto riposato. Distolse gli occhi dalla sua immagine riflessa e si fissò le punte dei piedi nudi. Mentre muoveva un pochino le dita, l'ascensore comunicò che aveva raggiunto il piano e si trovò davanti all'ultima rampa di scale che lo separavano dal tetto, su cui era sicuro avrebbe trovato l'altro ragazzo.   
L'aria frizzante che precedeva l'alba lo investì subito, facendogli rizzare i peli sulle braccia coperte dalle maniche della maglia bianca con cui era solito dormire. La luce era poca – quel tanto che bastava per distinguere le sagome delle cose, in quel momento in cui non si è sicuri se ci si possa fidare della vista.   
Jesse si guardò intorno, e alla sua sinistra scorse il profilo di Genji. Era seduto a terra e gli dava le spalle, le ginocchia piegate. Era probabilmente in meditazione, così si avvicinò a lui in silenzio, sedendosi al suo fianco. Sapeva che il giapponese si era accorto della sua presenza, ma restò in attesa, le cioccolate a scaldargli le mani.   
“Non è presto per essere già sveglio?”, gli si rivolse lo Shimada di punto in bianco, rilassando la posizione e sospirando profondamente. Vicino al suo piede, Jesse individuò un oggetto che non riconobbe subito. Continuando a osservarlo però capì che si trattava della parte inferiore del visore. Il profilo di Genji, infatti, era molto più definito del solito, con la sagoma del naso e del mento. Non aveva mai permesso a McCree di vederlo a volto scoperto.   
“Ehy, potrei farti la stessa domanda”, ribatté Jesse, offrendogli la cioccolata che aveva preso anche per lui. Genji attese qualche istante e poi la accettò, tenendo la bevanda con la mano umana e portandosela vicino al naso. Sembrò annusarla un paio di volte e poi appoggiò le labbra sul bordo del bicchiere. Jesse distolse lo sguardo.   
“Non riuscivi a dormire?”   
Genji scosse la testa, ma poi emise una risata che sembrava quasi di scherno: “McCree, tu non lo sai perché ogni volta dormi della grossa, ma io non riesco mai a dormire.”  
Jesse prese un respiro profondo ed un sorso della sua cioccolata. L'assaporò con attenzione e rivolse la testa indietro, verso quello strano cielo nero chiaro.   
“Be', nemmeno io riuscivo a dormire. Ho avuto degli incubi. Ho sognato che morivamo tutti.”   
Genji soffiò una risatina niente affatto divertita: “Non è un sogno che si allontana così tanto dalla realtà.”   
Jesse tirò un angolo delle labbra verso l'alto ed annuì, prima di parlare: “Già. A quanto pare però ci tocca fare un altro giro su questa giostra.”   
Genji non rispose. Jesse lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco verso di lui e lo vide prendere un lungo sorso dalla sua cioccolata. Aveva scoperto solo relativamente di recente di quanto fosse goloso e col passare del tempo, senza neanche accorgersene, riuscire a compiacere Genji, a tirarlo su anche di poco, era diventata una delle priorità della vita di Jesse.   
“Genji, quando il cecchino ti ha colpito ho avuto davvero paura di vederti morire.”   
Lo Shimada si irrigidì e lanciò a Jesse uno sguardo rapido.   
“Anch'io ho avuto paura di vederti morire. Questo sì che sarebbe stato brutto...” mormorò quasi tra sé dopo un attimo di titubanza, incassando la testa nelle spalle. Jesse si raddrizzò, piegò il viso e gli toccò delicatamente la spalla. Il metallo sotto le sue dita era freddo e vide Genji tendersi come la corda di un arco. Lasciò cadere la mano e strinse le labbra l'una con l'altra, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Non era la prima volta che si creava una tensione simile, tra loro. Il cervello di Jesse ormai da mesi continuava a urlargli “non lui”, perché _non lui_. Non lui, che avrebbe ringraziato se fosse morto. Non lui, spietato e timoroso allo stesso tempo. Non lui, traumatizzato, rotto, disintegrato da chi avrebbe solo dovuto proteggerlo ed amarlo. Non lui, perché Genji aveva troppo bisogno d'aiuto, e Jesse non sapeva se era in grado di darglielo. Non lui, non Jesse, perché – come poteva salvare qualcuno, se prima doveva salvare se stesso? _Non lui_. Se l'era ripetuto fino alla nausea, aveva guardato altrove, si era costretto. Genji, però, aveva vinto.   
“E' quasi giorno. Mi piacerebbe vedere il tuo viso.”, soffiò Jesse, ma non si voltò. Era stanco, era provato, era impaurito. Ed aveva bisogno di alzare le mani ed indulgere. Aveva bisogno di essere debole, in modo molto più saggio di un tempo.   
L'altro uomo fece un verso, come se fosse stato un animale ferito. Sentì del metallo cozzare contro altro metallo e se avesse guardato, avrebbe visto la testa di Genji scuotersi veementemente.  
“No. Jesse--”  
“Per favore.”  
Genji si alzò repentinamente in piedi, il braccio robotico inerme contro il suo corpo perché il colpo del cecchino lo aveva reso inutilizzabile.   
“Non-- non rendermi le cose più difficili. Non puoi vedermi in faccia. Ti prego, non--”.   
Jesse dovette resistere all'impulso di voltarsi verso di lui. Si ostinava a tenere l'attenzione sulla linea dell'orizzonte, ormai chiara, il collo rigido.   
“Perché?”, chiese allora, sincero. Genji tentennò qualche secondo e poi sussurrò: “Non puoi volere niente da me, se neanch'io voglio niente da me.”   
Jesse posò il bicchiere ormai vuoto di cioccolata accanto alla sua coscia e appoggiò il peso sulle mani, le braccia tese all'indietro. Allungò le gambe e si prese qualche istante prima di rispondere: “Tu vuoi vivere, Genji. Ed onestamente mi sembra un desiderio molto coraggioso.”   
Il tempo si dilatò ed i primi uccellini cominciarono a cinguettare. La luce aranciata lanciava ombre lunghe e sul pavimento del tetto e il viso di McCree continuava ad essere ostinatamente rivolto verso il sole che cominciava solo ora a nascere. Si sentiva l'attenzione di Genji addosso, che però rimaneva in silenzio. Dopo un po', Jesse si allungò, raccolse la visiera dell'altro e la sollevò verso di lui.   
“Comunque eccola, se la vuoi.”   
Genji, con titubanza, la prese tra le mani. A quel punto McCree era sicuro che Genji sarebbe scappato, si sarebbe ritratto come la bestia impaurita che era ed avrebbe ringhiato a tutti, come sempre. Ed invece, le parole dello Shimada lo colsero impreparato: “Puoi alzarti, ma resta ad occhi chiusi. Se vuoi ti aiuto io. Puoi toccarmi.”   
La scarica d'emozione che pungolò Jesse nel petto era totalmente inaspettata. Si ritrovò a sorridere trionfante, impaziente, strinse le palpebre e poi afferrò la mano di Genji, usandola per aiutarsi a tirarsi in piedi. Lo Shimada lo guidò fino ad averlo davanti a sé e Jesse zoppicò docilmente, in attesa che gli venisse dato il permesso. La mano umana di Genji, ruvida e callosa, si chiuse sul polso dell'altro. Il palmo di Jesse era grande quando arrivò a sfiorare la gota di Genji, condotto da quelle dita fredde. La pelle era chiaramente sciupata, come se fosse stata scarificata, ed il respiro tremolante dello Shimada accompagnò, ora da solo, il polpastrello dell'indice lungo un grande solco che dallo zigomo arrivava fino al labbro inferiore. Dopo alcuni attimi, McCree raccolse nel palmo il lato del viso di Genji e il pollice, con delicatezza, sfiorò quelle labbra sfigurate. Indugiò su quello inferiore, mentre il respiro accelerato di Genji si infrangeva contro l'unghia.   
“Non scappare.”, mormorò, mentre avvicinava il viso a quello dell'altro. Jesse strusciò il naso contro il suo, con dolcezza, sorridendo tra sé. Il cuore era un rimbombo continuo nelle orecchie, come se stesse tuonando mentre spuntava il sole. Genji era tutto, meno che rilassato, ma trovò ugualmente la voce per rispondere: “Neanche tu.”   
Jesse emise una risata, il tono di voce paziente: “Non potrei mai.”   
Genji – _Genji_ – si sporse verso di lui. Su, in punta di piedi, Jesse aveva capito che cercava forse per la prima volta nella sua – nuova – vita calore. Nel tempo di uno sparo, si chiese da quanto tempo quel ragazzo non percepisse dell'affetto. Si chiese da quanto tempo si fosse represso uno dei bisogni più naturali degli essere umani. Da quanto tempo proiettasse tutto quanto nella rabbia, nella lotta e nell'uccidere. Da quanto soffrisse.   
Le domande erano tante, ma il tempo era finito, e la sensazione delle labbra di Genji contro le sue lo investirono in pieno. Fu un contatto assolutamente casto: uno sfiorare delicato ed incerto, che nonostante l'intenzione risultò ruvido per via della pelle completamente deturpata del giapponese. I respiri erano accelerati, le mani indugiavano, e Jesse alla fine interruppe quel contatto con una risata allegra e sollevata. Sentì Genji risentirsi, fare alcuni passi indietro, e così parlò: “No, non andartene. È solo che sembriamo due quattordicenni.”   
Era ancora ad occhi chiusi e la voce di Genji gli risultò piccata e sulla difensiva: “Senti, non so che ti aspettassi, io--”   
“Genji”, lo interruppe Jesse, le mani tese in avanti con cautela: “Va tutto bene. Va bene. È solamente stato... bello. Tutto qui.”   
Seguirono alcuni istanti di silenzio, prima che gli giungesse di nuovo la voce di Genji: “È stato bello?”   
Jesse annuì con convinzione, lasciando di nuovo cadere le braccia. Sollevò la testa verso il cielo, ancora cieco, e sospirò: “Per favore... non andartene.”   
Fu solo un sussurro, che venne messo a tacere dalla nuova sensazione di due corpi a contatto. Genji si era avvicinato ancora, stringendo la vita di McCree col braccio buono, il mento contro la sua spalla. A quel punto, Jesse aprì finalmente gli occhi ed appoggiò la guancia contro la testa dell'altro ragazzo. Sorrideva, lo stringeva, non si impedì di baciargli delicatamente i capelli. E Genji non lo allontanava. Percepiva come il suo viso cercasse una nicchia contro il collo, e Jesse era assolutamente estasiato e senza parole.   
“Perché?”, chiese lo Shimada, la voce attutita dal corpo di Jesse.   
“Perché cosa?”   
“Perché hai fatto tutto questo? Perché me?”   
Jesse sorrise tra sé e gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, che carezzò con dolcezza.   
“Posso vederti il viso?”, domandò di nuovo, e sentì il il giapponese deglutire, nascosto bene, neanche volesse sparire dentro Jesse e non riemergerne mai più.   
Poi, alla fine, decise di scostarsi. Lo guardava dal basso, fiero come una tigre, pronto ad attaccare, reticente come fosse davanti ad una gabbia aperta dopo una vita passata in cattività. E sotto, malcelata, l'aspettativa. Una speranza germogliata.   
Gli occhi erano innaturali e rossi come sempre, incorniciati da una intricata rete di cicatrici. Una guancia sembrava avesse subito una bruciatura estesa, dei grandi tagli lo rendevano indimenticabile.   
Jesse lo guardò alcuni istanti, impassibile. Lo studiò come se fosse davanti ad una mappa particolarmente dettagliata e seguì ogni sentiero che quei tagli gli indicavano.   
Poi gli posò un bacio tenero prima sulla fronte. Sugli occhi, le cui palpebre si chiusero al suo indugiare. Sulla punta del naso. Ed infine, sulle labbra, su cui sorrise trionfante.   
“Perché sei la creatura più terribile e bella che io abbia mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare.” 


End file.
